Lifting implements such as snow shovels and the like conventionally have a long handle with a gripping member at the upper end of the handle and a snow blade at the lower end. Some snow shovels have a second shorter handle pivotally mounted on the longer handle just above the snow shovel blade.
One commercial form of this type of snow shovel has a pivot member passing through an opening in the long handle which ultimately may weaken the long handle. Further, this type of shovel does not readily accommodate either changing the shorter handle to accommodate either a shorter or taller user, or removing the short handle for use on another shovel having an unworn blade.
The purpose of a double handled shovel is to reduce the bending effort required to lift the load. The user grasps a conventional shovel by placing one hand adjacent the blade so that he has to bend down a substantial distance to lift the load on the blade. The secondary handle permits him to lift the load with his left hand, assuming he is right-handed, without the full bending motion required by a single handle shovel.
Another form of this type of shovel is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,541 which was issued Jul. 31, 1990. This type of implement also has a second shorter handle. The longer handle has a series of apertures for fastening a brace that pivotally connects the lower end of the short handle to the long handle. Ultimately, such apertures in the long handle tend to weaken the handle. Further, this device does not provide the leverage that is best for lifting a load of snow because the short handle is connected about half way between the blade and the grip at the upper end of the long handle. The better position is to connect the short handle closely adjacent the blade in order to optimize the leverage of the handle gripping the upper end of the long handle.